


24 Hours A Day 🕚 Eleven PM (Yoshitsune)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [24]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Shouldn’t you get some sleep?”“Don’t start with me,” you growled, not turning around.
Relationships: Yoshitsune/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕚 Eleven PM (Yoshitsune)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Yoshitsune ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Shouldn’t you get some sleep?”

“Don’t start with me,” you growled, not turning around. The truth was, you were pretty tired after working all day, getting off two hours ago, then having to deal with Ikki, but the two of you were having a contest to see who could go the longest without sleep.

Arms snaked around your waist, the intoxicating scent of Yoshitsune’s cologne mixed with nicotine filling your nose. His grip tightened, pressing himself closer.

He smirked, biting your ear. “Let’s call it a draw and go to bed together, alright?”

How could you say no to that?

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
